guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AMFan
Hi, I'm an ignorant know it all who thinks every person from Down Under has at least 3 Koalas in their garden, I also think that everyone there is White and Muslim, and plays Warcraft, and nobody goes to University. You must be totally serious, and your userpage is the best presented ever. RandomTime 10:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :(RE:"Thanks") :Hey, sorry you didn't get my joke, I took most of your userpage statements and reversed it - on second read it does make me kinda look like a jerk! :) (I'm watching this page, you can reply here!) RandomTime 15:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and by the way - I didn't take offense to the statements, and I'm totally ok with them on your page RandomTime 15:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Haha, ok glad we got that out of the way. Thank you for clearing that up with me =)AMFan 23:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) bad start Hmm, you probably won't believe me when I tell you we're not all jerks here, seeing as I'm the person responsible for changing the armor galleries to chibi Gwens, so you'll just have to find out for yourself that RandomTime is really RandomFail sometimes, and most editors are actually nice (even if some can be a bit weird). On the other hand, if this doesn't scare you off, you'll be a valuable member of the community in no time! So welcome, and happy editing! You can ask for assistance with anything right here, I'm watching this page. --◄mendel► 15:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : Lol, so it was YOU!! ... lol. Anyway, glad that's back to normal now anyway. Respectfully and fully aware that its probably not my place to say this but maybe it would have been better to change the main armour pages for the various professions instead of the individual ones for each armour so that at least the Wiki would still be usable. And I don't think any of you are jerks =) Well not at the moment at least =PAMFan 23:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::But.. it was easier to change all of them than to just change some of them. It's how a wiki works. --Macros 14:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::: But then again, a wiki is for providing users with useful information. Not pages of chibi gwens =PAMFan 15:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::On April 1st, the rules are off, and wikis may be fun instead of useful. ;-) --◄mendel► 18:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::QJ.net's April Fools joke. Read the comments. People wasted hundreds of dollars because of that. Makes chibi Gwens seem rather harmless. 19:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Hey, its just my opinion. If you want to follow the trend, be my guest. I won't lose sleep over it =P Now, can we drop this?AMFan 01:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::: *thud* --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)